1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a collector which collects mist arising from machining of machine parts and components by a machine tool and fine dust such as chips, shavings and grinding sludge to prevent the mist and fine dust from scattering around.
2. Related Art
Various types of structures have conventionally been known as mist/dust collectors. These types include a filter type, a demister type, a cyclone type, a collision plate type and an electrical precipitation type. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4118851 granted to the applicant of the present patent application discloses a mist/dust collector including a separation tank eliminating mist and dust from air, an electric motor disposed above the separation tank and a disc rotary brush and a shaking-off member both mounted on an output shaft of the motor. The mist/dust collector further includes a horn member provided in a lower interior of the separation tank so as to be spread toward a bottom of the separation tank. A turbofan is connected to an exhaust side of the horn member. The mist/dust collector is structured to separate mist and dust by a centrifugal action of the rotary brush and shaking-off member, an air flow speed reducing action of the horn member and to discharge the separated mist and dust from a lower part of the tank to a predetermined location through an outlet duct.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2011-67740 also discloses a mist/dust collector including a separation tank eliminating mist and dust from air, an electric motor disposed above the separation tank and a disc rotary brush and a shaking-off member both mounted on an output shaft of the motor. The mist/dust collector further includes a horn member provided in a lower interior of the separation tank so as to be spread toward a bottom of the separation tank. A turbofan is connected to an exhaust side of the horn member. The mist/dust collector can efficiently collect mist and dust by a synergistic action of a centrifugal force of the rotary brush and shaking-off member, an air flow speed reducing action of the horn member and filtration of the demister. The mist/dust collector is further structured to eliminate iron fine dust contained in the separated dust by a magnet separator.
Each of the above-mentioned collectors necessitates the motor driving the rotary brush and a control device to control the motor and the like, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost.